the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Anguirus
Bio Anguirus is an Anguirasaurus that lived on a South Seas island, probably Iwato Island, that was used for testing nuclear weapons and was mutated by the radioactivity. Despite his size, Anguirus is a tenacious and ferocious fighter. No matter the type of foe he challenges, he will not back down until one of them is incapable of fighting or dead. Those that do best him and leave him alive have his respect and he will stand by their side no matter what, which is the reasoning behind his friendship with Godzilla (II). Observation of him on the Monster Islands show him as being a mostly solitary creature, but he has made friends with several of the Islands' inhabitants such as Rodan (II), Zilla and Gorosaurus. His diet consists of meat and vegetation. Most of the time he wanders around the island he resides on almost like a security guard making his rounds. History 1955 Anguirus' existence was revealed to humanity when a battle between him and Godzilla (II) was witnessed by a couple of fishing scouts. It's believed that Godzilla came to Iwato Island in search of the first Godzilla only to come across Anguirus. Anguirus saw Godzilla as an enemy in his territory and attacked him. The brief battle between the two ends when Godzilla tackles Anguirus off a cliff and into the ocean. Anguirus would pursue Godzilla until the Monster King slips away into the ocean depths, but the tenacious kaiju would continue following him. He eventually makes landfall in Osaka when he spots the flares that were released to lead Godzilla back to the ocean. The two kaiju begin fighting again, tearing apart some of the city during the scuffle. The fight ends when Godzilla tears out Anguirus' throat and then proceeds to set his body aflame with his Atomic Ray. Anguirus is left for dead, but he manages to cling onto life long enough to enter a comatose state. His body absorbs the radiation-filled flames, which helps speed up the healing process a bit, but not enough to bring him back to consciousness. The radiation his body was emitting causes the Japanese government to believe the radiation will become worse if the body is left to decompose, so the JSDF sends a task force to douse the flames with foam from the air and have the body airlifted to the same facility that contains the bones of Godzilla (I). 1962 Anguirus finishes healing and he comes out of his comatose state. After escaping the facility, he heads into the nearest body of ocean and proceeds to make a beeline to Godzilla's location. Upon reaching the iceberg he's kept prisoner in, Anguirus begins attacking it until Godzilla is freed. Godzilla emerges from the iceberg and a short exchange between the two kaiju occurs, ending with both leaving on good terms in different directions. Anguirus would return to Iwato Island, staying there for many years. 1968 Operation: Relocation, a plan to relocate a good majority of Earth's problematic kaiju to the Ogasawara Islands so they can be monitored and studied, begins during the middle of the year. Anguirus is one of the kaiju relocated this year. He's discovered by accident during the search for Ebirah and he's herded to the Ogasawara Islands by the King Ships when they attack him and force him to pursue them. 1972 When Megalon attacks Godzilla on the Monster Islands, Anguirus is one of the many kaiju who join Godzilla against the giant cockroach. After Jet Jaguar taunts Godzilla and he starts pursuing the robot, Anguirus leaves with him. They're attacked by Megalon and Gigan when they follow Jet Jaguar to World Children's Land. At first, Godzilla fights Gigan while Anguirus fights Megalon, but once Godzilla is knocked out of commission by the laser weapon in Godzilla Tower the two cyborgs team-up on the spiked saurian. Anguirus is nearly beaten to death, but fortunately for him the Science Patrol destroys Godzilla Tower, which ends the Nebulans' control over the two cyborgs. Anguirus uses their shock and confusion to help Godzilla back onto his feet. Despite not being ordered to do so anymore, Gigan leads Megalon against Godzilla and Anguirus, which leads to Godzilla being rejuvenated by the laser cannon's energy. Anguirus and Godzilla work together using teamwork and strategic attacks to finally send both cyborgs into full retreat. With the monsters dealt with, Anguirus follows Godzilla back to the Monster Islands. 1973 Anguirus would leave the Monster Islands after they're devastated by an earthquake and typhoon caused by the Terro-Beast Zandora. By the end of the year, he's found and returned to the repaired island chain. 1975 Anguirus is outfitted with Dr. Brandon Deverich's Psionic Receiver. 1976 After the Deverich debacle, Anguirus' Psionic Receiver is removed. When Godzilla didn't come back to the Monster Islands, Anguirus leaves in search of him, finding him on Lagos Island. After a short conversation between the two that ends with Anguirus appearing to be saddened, the spiked saurian heads back to the Monster Islands alone. 2000 Anguirus ends up being placed under Tachyon mind-control when the alien invaders secretly take over the Monster Islands and is sent to attack Amsterdam. After the Tachyons' control over the kaiju is broken, Anguirus begins fighting the alien invaders. Once the invasion is thwarted, Anguirus is returned to the Monster Islands where he continues to live in peace. Abilities/Aspects * Incredibly thick and spike-covered segmented "shell" comprised of bony scutes is impervious to conventional weaponry and most physical attacks * Huge mace-like tail can shatter buildings break bones * Strong jaw muscles allow him to deliver bone-crushing bites * Is incredibly tenacious and will fight until either he or his opponent is unable to continue fighting * Burrowing ability * Max land speed of 90 mph * Extraordinary jumper in spite of armored shell * Able to curl his body under the segmented "shell" and roll/bounce around as a colossal spiked ball * Able to release a Sonic Roar from his mouth that can disorientate opponents * Body contains six brains that allow him to quickly learn his opponents' combat strategy and movements and counter them in the middle of a fight Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Kaiju Category:Earth Defender Category:Monster Islands Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs